


Родственники

by R2R



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под действием заклинания взрослые жители Сторибрука на время становятся детьми. На долю Генри достаётся приглядывать за ними.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родственники

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Once upon a time 1 string fest  
> http://magic-is-here.diary.ru/

  
\- Та-ак, ну и кто есть кто? - спросил Генри то ли себя, то ли толпу детишек. Было им лет по восемь. Может, кому-то и шесть, Генри не особо разбирался в мелкоте.

Повезло, однако. На их месте могла быть орава вопящих младенцев, вот был бы ужас. Или ребята постарше, которые называли бы его малявкой и не воспринимали всерьёз. А с этими он, пожалуй, должен был справиться.  
Это же всего на день. Или на два. Ещё бы они не лезли повсюду...

-  Эй, ты! Отойди оттуда. Постройтесь вот здесь по росту, чтобы я вас видел!

\- Ты сам-то кто такой? - спросила девчонка, светловолосая и коротко стриженая, с длинной царапиной на щеке. Она сощурила глаза, сжала кулаки. - Чего раскомандовался?  
\- Ты Эмма, да?  
\- А тебе что за дело?  
\- Я Генри. Будем знакомы. Так получилось, что я здесь старший.

\- Слышь, Генри, - протолкался к нему деловитый крепыш. - Мне на ферму надо. Матери помочь. Я, того, обещался ей с утра овец накормить.  
\- Ты Дэвид, - определил Генри. - Овец тут нет. Но с ними всё будет в порядке!

\- Я принцесса и требую, чтобы меня вернули домой! - сказала одна из девчонок.  
\- Нет, это я принцесса и требую! - оттолкнула её другая.  
\- А вот и не подерётесь! - поддразнил обеих тощий черноволосый мальчишка.  
\- Киллиан, - безошибочно угадал Генри. - А это... ой. Регина?

Принцессы продолжали переругиваться:  
\- Мой папа тебе голову отрубит!  
\- А мой папа всем вам головы отрубит!

Ещё один мальчик подёргал Генри за рукав.  
\- Мне тоже нужно домой. Папа будет беспокоиться.  
\- А ты кто?  
\- Бэй, - представился тот. - Мы собирались с папой в лес за дровами...  
\- Понятно...

Тут над головой у Генри просвистела ваза, врезалась в стену и разбилась.  
\- Ой, - сказала принцесса Регина.  
\- Ну всё! Тебя точно накажут! - принцесса Снежка показала ей язык.  
Принцесса Регина молча вцепилась ей в волосы.  
Совсем-не-принц Дэвид так же молча взял другую вазу, с цветами, выдернул оттуда букет и не глядя бросил на пол, а воду из вазы щедро выплеснул на дерущихся принцесс. Те завопили и раскатились в стороны.

\- А яблочки-то ничего, - провозгласил Киллиан, сидя на столе и болтая ногами. - Дэйв, будешь?  
Огрызок он метко швырнул в висящую на стене картину.

Облитые принцессы пришли к трогательному единодушию в выборе новой цели для воплей:  
\- Аааа! Моё платье! Ты за это ответишь, грязный крестьянин!  
\- Моё платье! Папа отрубит тебе голову!

Со стороны окна Генри услышал произнесённое твёрдым тоном:  
\- Слушай, тебе нужно умыться.  
Он обернулся. 

Ещё одна принцесса пыталась платочком оттереть полосы сажи со лба и щёк очень грязного мальца, одетого в лохмотья.  
\- Ты Белль?  
\- Да. Мулан и Ариэль пошли поискать что-нибудь поесть. Генри, ты не знаешь, где тут ванная? Или колодец?  
\- По коридору прямо и направо, потом по лестнице и... Нет, вы так заблудитесь. Айда, я вас провожу. Пацан, тебя как звать?  
\- ...штильцхен, - едва слышно выговорил тот.

\- Отдай! Моё! - завопили за спиной у Генри два тонких голоса. Он обернулся: Киллиан и неопознанная черноволосая девочка перетягивали большущее металлическое блюдо. Ещё одна девочка, с белыми кудряшками, подкрадывалась к будущему пирату со спины, собираясь накинуть на него скатерть. Эмма успела заползти под стол и утащить туда вазу с яблоками. Принцессы Регина и Снежка нашли пачку бумажных салфеток и оттирали платья. Дэвид внимательно разглядывал стоящую на камине статуэтку лошади.

В коридоре что-то грохнулось, судя по звуку - вдребезги.  
\- Мама будет в ярости, - Генри оглянулся на Регину. - Или будет всё помнить. Не знаю, что хуже.  
\- Ты идёшь или нет? - напомнила о себе Белль.  
\- Идём. Заодно посмотрим, что там разбилось.

Да, это можно было назвать трусливым бегством. Но в защиту Генри можно сказать, что в свои одиннадцать лет он совершенно не был готов справляться с толпой восьмилетних монстриков, большинство из которых приходилось ему и друг дружке родственниками.

\- Эй, я с вами! - Бэй догнал их на выходе из гостиной.  
\- Постойте, я тоже! - Дэвид присоединился к экспедиции.  
\- Яблоки какие-то стрёмные, - Эмма вылезла из своего убежища.  
\- То-то ты их столько схомячила. Пузо не болит, обжора? - Киллиан попытался ткнуть её в живот пальцем и быстро отпрыгнул.  
\- Заткнись, креветка тухлая! - взревела Эмма, кидаясь за ним по коридору.  
\- От креветки слышу, - Киллиан ловко увернулся.  
\- Щас в лоб у меня получишь!  
\- А мой папа говорит, что девочке не пристало драться и ругаться! Это некуртуазно, - заметила принцесса Снежка.  
\- Щас ты тоже получишь!  
\- Она права вообще-то.  
\- Заткнись, фуфыра нафуфыренная.  
\- Это я фуфыра? Мой папа - король!  
\- А мой - президент Америки и мира. И короля твоего побьёт одной левой. Что, съела?  
\- А у папы меч!  
\- А у моего автомат. Он твоего застрелит!

Генри распахнул дверь и скомандовал:  
\- Проходить по одному. Белль, ты первая.

\- Ой какая ва-анная! - ахнула Регина.  
\- У меня во дворце в сто раз лучше, - тут же сказала Снежка.  
\- Вот тут включают во... - Генри взялся показывать, как её включать, нажал рычажок у крана, и тут же забыл про воду. - Эй! Киллиан! Это не едят! Мыло же!  
\- Во дурной, какое мыло! Понюхай! - Киллиан откусил кусок, пожевал. - Тьфу! Кхе! Гадость!  
\- А зачем над корытом занавеска?  
\- Тьфу на твою занавеску, Дэйв. Генри, это зелья? Волшебные? Дорогие, поди?  
\- Не трогай, это не наш замок, - Дэвид отобрал у Киллиана бутылку с шампунем.  
\- Кстати, Генри, а чей это замок? - спросила Белль.  
\- Мы в точно таком корыте овец купаем по весне, - заметил Дэвид.  
\- Дубина деревенская, это ванна, - засмеялась Снежка. - Для людей. Не для крестьян, конечно.  
\- Это замок одной королевы, - сказал Генри, скрестив пальцы за спиной.  
\- А почему ты тут всё знаешь? - Белль не собиралась останавливаться, не узнав всего, что только можно.  
\- Потому что она моя мама. Я тут живу.  
\- Она королева или колдунья? - тут же спросил Киллиан.  
\- Ой, какое! Снежка, смотри! - Регина ринулась к огромному зеркалу.  
\- У меня во дворце сто тыщ таких.

\- Так королева или колдунья?  
\- Она то и другое понемножку, - дипломатично сказал Генри.  
\- А сейчас она где? - Белль продолжала допрос, пока Эмма шумно пила прямо из-под крана, а Штильцхен безуспешно размазывал грязь по физиономии.  
\- Она, ну, попала под одно проклятие, и-и она вернётся через день или два.  
\- Ой, какая расчёска!  
\- У нас такими овец вычёсывают, когда они линяют.  
\- У меня во дворце...  
\- Я король и перезидент! - Киллиан замотался в занавеску и водрузил себе на голову сетчатую вазочку из-под яблок. - Бойтесь все меня!  
\- А я есть хочу, - тихо сказал Бэй. - Генри! Можно нам поесть чего-нибудь? Мы отработаем потом, честно.  
\- Фи! Принцессы не работают! Мой папа за меня заплатит!  
\- А мой папа в сто раз больше заплатит!  
\- Идёмте на кухню, - сказал Генри. - Так, нет, постойте. Вот ты сначала моешь руки. С мылом! Эмма, помоги ему. Дэвид, и ты умойся. Закатай рукава сначала. Киллиан, поставь швабру и слезь оттуда. Так, отлично.

Тут дверь открылась от пинка.

\- Руки вверх! - провозгласила белокурая девочка, нацелив на них большущий зонтик. - Давай сюда всё золото!  
\- Ты кто? - Генри убедился, что Эмма справится с краном и мылом, и переключился на выяснение личности незнакомки.  
\- Маргарет! Я р-разбойница.  
\- А из какой сказки? Э-э, то есть, кто твои родители?  
\- Папаша - не знаю, а мать - трактирщика дочка, - девочка сморкнулась в рукав.  
\- Ты будешь наша служанка, - решила Регина. - Ну-ка, найди мне новое платье.  
\- Ещё чего! Я буду вас грабить. Вы мои пленники.  
\- Нет, - твёрдо сказал Генри. - Вы мои гости. Все.

В коридоре панически завопили три детских голоса. И ещё один, взрослый, басовитый. Да ещё и что-то грохнулось. Большое. 

Генри выскочил туда и столкнулся с Лероем. То есть, не совсем столкнулся. Лерой сидел на полу посреди осколков вазы, земли и остатков декоративной пальмы.  
Но это был настоящий взрослый, пусть даже гном! Наконец-то!  
По коридору улепётывали ещё какие-то девчонки.  
\- Мистер Лерой, - начал было Генри.  
\- Ты кто такой, парень? И где моя кирка?


End file.
